Auriaya
Auriaya is a boss encounter in Ulduar after defeating Kologarn. She roams around the area beyond the Shattered Walkway. She has an enrage timer of 10 minutes on both difficulties. 25-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64386 Horrifying Screech] - The screech strikes fear into the hearts of all nearby enemies, causing them to flee in horror for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64679 Sentinel Blast] - Inflicts 5500 Shadow damage and increases Shadow damage taken by 100% for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. It is interruptable. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64688 Sonic Screech] - A Sonic Shockwave that deals 185000 to 215000 Shadow damage to all enemies in its path. The Shockwave damage is split between all targets in its path. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64397 Summon Swarming Guardian] - Summons a swarm of smaller panthers. Sanctum Sentry *4 adds *558k HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64666 Savage Pounce] - A savage pounce that inflicts 13875 to 16125 Physical damage and an additional 7400 to 8600 Physical damage every second for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64381 Strength of the Pack] - The presence of other members of the pack increases damage done by 50% to all members of the pack within 20 yards. Feral Spirit *600k HP *Spawns about 1 minute into the fight * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64455 Feral Essence] - Each essence increases the damage dealt by the Feral Defender by 50%. The Feral Defender can revive himself at the cost of one of his Feral Essences. This starts out stacked to 9. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64669 Feral Pounce] - The Feral Defender pounces the target stunning them for 4 seconds and inflicting 602 to 698 Shadow damage every second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64674 Feral Rush] - Charges an enemy, dealing 1609 to 1691 Physical damage and causing them to bleed for 0 additional damage over 6 seconds. Also interrupts casting. *When the Feral Spirit dies, it leaves behind Seeping Feral Essence. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64675 Seeping Feral Essence] - The Seeping Essence from the Feral Defender inflicts 9000 Shadow damage every second. This is basically a void zone. 10-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64386 Horrifying Screech] - The screech strikes fear into the hearts of all nearby enemies, causing them to flee in horror for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64392 Sentinel Blast] - Inflicts 5500 Shadow damage and increases Shadow damage taken by 100% for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64422 Sonic Screech] - A Sonic Shockwave that deals 74000 to 86000 Shadow damage to all enemies in its path. The Shockwave damage is split between all targets in its path. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64397 Summon Swarming Guardian] - Summons a swarm of smaller panthers. Sanctum Sentry *2 adds *335k HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64374 Savage Pounce] - A savage pounce that inflicts 9250 to 10750 Physical damage and an additional 4625 to 5375 Physical damage every second for 5 second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64381 Strength of the Pack] - The presence of other members of the pack increases damage done by 50% to all members of the pack within 20 yards. Feral Spirit *200k HP *Spawns about 1 minute into the fight * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64455 Feral Essence] - Each essence increases the damage dealt by the Feral Defender by 50%. The Feral Defender can revive himself at the cost of one of his Feral Essences. This starts out stacked to 9. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64478 Feral Pounce] - The Feral Defender pounces the target stunning them for 4 secconds and inflicting 417 to 483 Shadow damage every second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64496 Feral Rush] - Charges an enemy, dealing 927 to 973 Physical damage and causing them to bleed for 0 additional damage over 6 seconds. Also interrupts casting. *When the Feral Spirit dies it leaves behind Seeping Feral Essence. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64459 Seeping Feral Essence] - The Seeping Essence of the Feral Defender Inflicts 6500 Shadow damage every second. This is basically a void zone. Strategy 10-man * Positioning Have your offtank stand atleast 20 yards away from where Auriaya will be tanked. The rest of the raid except for the two tanks and a hunter should stand out of line of sight of Auriaya to ensure the sentries don't pounce them. After the add's are both under control, the raid should move between them, staying grouped up for Sonic Screech. After a fear always group back up. * The Pull The goal is to not have the 2 adds Pounce anyone. Pounce works much like a warriors charge, on whoever has aggro. It's highly advised that the tanks that pull and thus have initial aggro manage to keep the adds out of LoS until they are in melee range, since they will not be able to use pounce then. Same goes if any OT is having an add misdirected, keep out of LoS until the add is in melee range. The adds also buff themselves if they're within close range to eachother so splitting them up is crucial in 25 man, in 10 man a well geared tank can tank them both if they can avoid any Pounces at the pull. Have your offtank stand atleast 20 yards away from where Auriaya will be tanked. As Auriaya finishes her patrol and begins to turn around, Misdirect one of the Sanctum Sentries onto the offtank. As the second Sentry and Auriaya run up the stairs, the Main Tank grabs them both. * The Fight Kill the misdirected Sentry, then the remaining one. Once the adds are dead, focus on Auriaya until she summons the Feral Spirit. Always be sure to have the ranged grouped up, and have the Main Tank facing the boss towards the raid. That way, melee behind the boss are the only ones that need to move for Sonic Screech. A well placed tremor totem can cover the raid group, main tank, and possibly the melee with this setup. Have your Off tank ready for once the Feral Spirit spawns. It's difficult to control, and will jump around all over the place. Killing it gives you 30 seconds or so to focus solely on Auriaya, but creates a void zone that can cause issues when people are feared through it at low health. Always make sure to kill the Feral Spirit outside of where your raid is standing to minimize the risk of people running through it while feared. Alternating between killing the Feral Spirit and Killing Auriaya will let you kill her with plenty of time left. If you're going for the achievement Nine Lives, simply repeat this sequence without doing too much DPS to Auriaya while waiting for the Feral Spirit to repop. 25-man * Positioning You should have your raid and healers out of line of sight, to avoid being pounced on the pull. Your sentry tanks should be spread out and be ready to quickly taunt to weaken the sentries. After the pull is made, the kill target sentry can be dragged back to where the dps are to ensure that it does not get significant damage buffs. * The Pull You can place a snake trap down to where Auriaya will pat, along with various totems, and the tanks can pick off the snakes and totems. The snakes will keep auriaya busy for a small bit of time, and also the totems have a small chance of being pounced. It is advisable to have tanks and healers pop cooldowns on the pull, because two pounces can take down a tank in an instant. For example, you could have a prot paladin pop his shield wall, along with a guardian spirit and pain suppression and avenger's shield the sentries, and run out of line of sight and have the tanks taunt off of him, resulting in less pounce damage or no pounce damage. The pull can often be disastrous, because the tanks may drop quickly. If you have 3 tanks, (1 on auriaya, 2 on the sentries), each sentry tank must tank 2 adds. While the adds are up, those tanks will require lots of healing. With 4 tanks, it is more forgiving, because you can seperate the adds and thusly less damage buffs. * The Fight You must quickly burn the sentries, especially if you have 2 tanks tanking the sentries, because the pounces are deadly. If you are having trouble with the initial adds, utilize heroism and defensive cooldowns. After the sentries are down, you'll have a little bit of time to dps Auriaya before she summons her Feral Spirit. When the spirit spawns, the tanks previously used for sentries must pick him up. However, the spirit will jump around occasionally feral rushing for large amounts of damage, and if he does not rush, he will pounce for ~4-5k and lockout your casting for ~6 seconds (similar to pummel, only longer). If the entire raid stacks up on the tank the Fel Spirit will not jump around allowing both ranged and melee dps to down it fast. It is advisable to kill the spirit a few times to reduce his damage, the feral rush is extremely significant damage. However, unless you are going for the achievement, killing it 3-4 times should be sufficient. It is likely that you will hit the enrage timer (10 minutes) if you attempt to kill the feral spirit all 10 times. The Spirit also spawns a void zone doing 9k damage a second (which you can also be feared through) when it dies. This is significant because it also jumps around, and if you kill it while it's jumping, chances are it will drop in the raid (or worse, on the main tank). When it gets low on health (around 10% hp), your tank should pull it out of the raid, then stun it and kill it. You should not stun it before it gets low, because the stuns have a diminishing return on the spirit, and if it is immune to stuns while you kill it, it may die in the raid. After killing it 2-3 times on one of the circles, you should move the entire raid to the opposite circle so as to avoid void zones and the like while feared. While dealing with the spirit, you also have to watch out for the fears and the sonic screeches. Immediately after a fear, she will typically cast sentinel blast, which will require you to interrupt it, or else it will do massive damage to the raid. Because of this, fear warding and mass dispelling fears will be essential (Tremor Totem and Mass Dispel). Warriors make the ideal MT for this encounter since they can berzerker rage to prevent the fear and Shield Bash to interrupt Sentinel Blast. Other fear removing effects work such as Every Man for Himself. After fears, be sure to group up for the sonic blast. Even with a few people down, as long as you are grouped up, it won't kill your raid. Typically it will deal from 8k-14k, if you are grouping up right and there are enough people alive. Quotes Aggro: *Some things are better left alone! Killing a player: *The secret dies with you! *There is no escape! Berserk: *You waste my time! Death: * Drops Related achievements * * * * Hard mode achievements Auriaya does not have a hard mode. Videos 10-man encounter gzIHUn4wbkc j21Fa6gpSug 25-man encounter PTR pjRQvy2oYH4 References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Titans